


Sept jours

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, CC (mentionnée), Character Death, Chevalier de Zero Suzaku, Cuddle, Drinking, Empereur Lelouch, Gen, Lelouch is so broken, M/M, Nunnally (mentionnée), Rolo (mentionné), Romance, Shirley (mentionné), These boys needs help, Zero Requiem, so is Suzaku, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Il voulait juste vivre une vie heureuse avec sa soeur, au Japon, loin de la couronne de Britannia et loin de son père cruel et abusif. Il aurait préféré n'être jamais entré dans ce camion (dire qu'il voulait secourir les gens, dégoûte par ces personnes qui filmaient la scène sans rien faire pour aider). Mais alors il n'aurait pas retrouvé Suzaku. Il n'aurait pas vu la destruction du ghettos et n'aurait pas eu ce Geass. Clovis serait encore vivant, donc Euphémia ne serait jamais venu au Japon.Mais alors ses parents auraient provoqué la connexion Ragnarök.Et maintenant..."Tu es un monstre"Ces mots le torturaient jours et nuits.Quand il ne lui en restait qu'une semaine.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sept jours

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse juste à torturer les personnages que j'adore.

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était impossible.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait besoin de cachets, mais il ne voulait plus les prendre.

A quoi bon? Vu qu'il ne lui restait même pas 15 jours...seulement 10.

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Soit une déclaration de dégoût et de haine. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui crier _"je te hais!"_

Si il était injuste il se dirait que c'était elle qui avait lancé ces missiles de destruction massive. Si il était injuste, il lui aurait dit que Pendragon n'était certainement PAS vide quand la ville avait été rasée et que la quasi-totalité de leurs frères et sœurs y étaient.

_Mais il l'aimait trop pour lui dire la vérité. Même si elle le saurait très vide, qu'elle le savait peut-être déjà là où elle se trouvait._

_Ce n'était pas juste._

Il voulait juste vivre sa vie avec sa soeur, au Japon, loin de la couronne de Britannia et loin de son père cruel et abusif. Il aurait préféré n'être jamais entré dans ce camion ( _dire qu'il voulait secourir les gens, dégoûte par ces personnes qui filmaient la scène sans rien faire pour aider_ ). Mais alors il n'aurait pas retrouvé Suzaku. Il n'aurait pas vu la destruction du ghettos et n'aurait pas eu ce Geass. Clovis serait encore vivant, donc Euphémia ne serait jamais venu au Japon. Et ses parents auraient provoqué la connexion Ragnarök, CC étant encore trop égoïste à l'époque pour penser au bien-être de l'humanité avant son propre souhait.

Tout aurait été détruit par leurs actes.

Tout ça parce qu'il était entré dans ce camion. Pour aider des gens. Ironique quand on pensait à l'image qu'il donnait de lui aux yeux du monde.

**«Tu es un monstre»**

_Ces mots._ Quatre mots. Qui étaient comme une marque au fer rouge, pire que ses souvenirs d'avoir eu l'esprit violé par le pouvoir de son père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir utilisé une seconde fois son pouvoir sur lui pour oublier qu'elle lui avait dit ça.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. (Il pourrait demander à Jeremiah d'annuler l'ordre qu'il s'était lancé pour ne pas se trahir face à Mao...et alors se donner l'ordre de...) Il pourrait, il en avait le pouvoir et la volonté. Il n'aurait même pas à forcer son second chevalier...Et Lelouch ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il le méritait.

Qu'il soit puni en étant haïs par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Autant qu'elle le déteste, comme le reste du monde.

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Elle avait eu la même idée que lui, s'attirer la haine du monde pour que lui-même soit vu comme le héros qui l'avait arrêté (le détestait-elle réellement?). Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il préférait lui faire croire qu'il avait un cœur de pierre glacée, qu'elle ne représentait rien. Qu'elle le méprise, qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le maudisse et qu'elle ne s'accroche à sa mémoire.

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Mais savait-elle qu'il faisait de même? Non, ces mots semblait trop sincère.

Il avait ravalé ses larmes plus d'une fois. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur CC et sa distance, ses petites tapes maladroites sur son dos ou ses épaules ou ses rapides étreintes. Ce n'était pas tendre ou chaleureux.Ce n'était pas aussi réconfortant que ça aurait du l'être.

Mais il continuait à ressentir un vide en lui, un véritable gouffre de froideur et de solitude.

Qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait?

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Il eut un rire sec, désespéré «Tu seras bientôt débarrassé du monstre Nunnally. Et tu pourras vivre heureuse sans lui». Il lutta pour que ses larmes ne lui piquent pas les yeux, qu'un sanglot ne remonte pas dans sa gorge, déchirant le silence. Il était seul, et savait que ça ne changerait pas. Que ça ne changerait plus. Personne ne l'aimait réellement. Surtout les personnes dont il désirait profondément l'affection.

_Seul._

_Tout seul._

CC n'était vraiment pas la personne la plus réconfortante, et son chevalier le détestait. Il n'avait personne. Arthur dormait sur le canapé mais c'était un chat. Le chat de Suzaku qui restait avec lui, comme si il sentait le désespoir de cet humain qu'il affectionnait. Tout le contraire de son maître dont les yeux avaient été froids ou indifférents depuis des semaines. Depuis l'année dernière.

«Mais je le mérite non?»

_Une simple blague._

_Des yeux cerclés de rouges._

_Panique._

_Coups de feu._

_Une robe blanche se tâchant de sang_.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il savait que son geass était devenu permanent, qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'aurait pas du retirer son masque. Mais il aurait du se douter que ça arriverait, que a pouvait arriver dans un futur TRES proches, comme Mao lui avait montré. L'homme lui avait dit que ça lui était arrivé. Et, après ça, il aurait du poser plus de questions à CC. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais totalement répondue. _Ou alors elle lui aurait dit la vérité sur ses parents depuis le début, au lieu de taire cette information si importante et._.. Mais il avait bel et bien tué sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu la capturer ou l'enfermer? Jeremiah aurait pu la libérer de l'emprise du Geass. Mais comment la retenir pour une année? Comment aurait-il pu savoir à propos de l'annulateur avant même qu'il soit mit au point?

Après ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais vu ce sourire chaleureux et ces yeux pleins d'affections. Suzaku ne lui opposait qu'un sourire de façade, tout était faux dans ses expressions. Et puis depuis le début de leur plan, il n'avait vu que la neutralité ou la froideur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu le droit à un sourire? _Doux, chaleureux et rassurant. Ce tendre sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur._ Il ne se souvenait plus.

_Il était seul. Totalement seul. Il n'avait personne._

_Car personne ne savait à propos de ce plan._

_Et personne ne se préoccupait de lui._

**«Tu es un monstre»**

C'était peut-être vrai: Si il n'avait pas accepté ce Geass...Il secoua la tête «Si je ne l'avais pas accepté, je serais mort, troué de balles»

Shirley dans une mare de sang. Lui disant qu'elle tomberait encore et encore amoureuse de lui dans une autre vie. **Injuste. Cruel.** Son cœur s'était fendue en un millier de morceaux. Et il avait été accusé de cette mort, d'avoir tué la jeune gille de ses propres mains. Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable qu'il n'avait pas nié:C'était de sa faute...si il avait tenu Shirley à l'écart, si il avait mieux contrôlé Rolo.

Suzaku lui hurlant qu'il avait tordu ses principes en le forçant à vivre. (Il aurait du lui dire la vérité, ne pas lui mentir, lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il l'aimait trop pour le laisser mourir...mais Suzaku n'aurait jamais accepté de le tuer si il savait la vérité.) (Comme si il lui disait la vérité sur Euphy).

_Ce missile qui n 'avait laissé qu'un immense cratère parce que l'ordre avait forcé Suzaku à vivre (mais il ne l'avait PAS forcé à mettre ce foutu missile sur le Lancelot non?). Tant de morts. Tant de morts. Et il avait cru que sa sœur était morte. Et puis..La trahison des chevaliers noirs, la mort de Rolo et tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur ses parents, sur sa famille et...tout ça en quelques jours. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué._

_Il était brisé._ _Fracturé en de nombreux morceaux. Et il lui semblait que personne ne s'en souciait ou ne le voyait._

_Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver a_ _ussi longtemps que le monde s'améliore._

**«Tu es un monstre»**

Il était à bout. Il voulait que sa souffrance s'arrête. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie.

«Vivement que ça se termine.»

Trop de solitude, surtout quand il était seul avec ses douloureuses pensées et ses horribles souvenirs plus ou moins récents. Il n'avait jamais eu s'asseoir et penser à cette ultime confrontation. _Trop de choses à faire_. C'était une bonne façon de ne pas penser à tout ça _..._ Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, dans ce bureau...les mots revenaient, comme une blessure qui démergerait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

_Il n'avait plus de façon de repousser ses pensées...._

_Il devait peut-être attendre de s'évanouir d'épuisement?_

* * *

«Tu ne dors pas?»

Il releva les yeux des paumes qu'il avait appuyé sur son visage. Suzaku était debout devant lui, dans une tenue décontractée. Il avait une bouteille et deux verres à la main. «Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose...de fort.»

**«Tu es un monstre»**

_Oui il voulait oublier._ _Oui il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ces mots qui l'avaient poignardé._ _Oui il voulait oublier sa douleur, ses pensées sanglantes et atroces, sa culpabilité et ses remords._ Et peut-être ne plus voir du mépris dans les yeux verts, même si c'était pendant une heure...«On est mineurs» plaisanta-t-il, un sourire faible, et fragile se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas ce soir, je t'en prie._ «N'est-ce pas contraire à la loi?»

L'autre s'assit face à lui, lui remplissant un verre «Tu ES la loi Lelouch.

\- Juste. Et je vais mourir d'ici une semaine. Je peux boire jusqu'à m'évanouir.» Il crut voir une étincelle de douleur dans les yeux verts. Mais préféra ignorer cela «Je peux me bousiller la santé.

\- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.»

Le japonais plissa les yeux «CC dit que tu ne dors presque pas non plus. Tu veux mourir d"épuisement?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait exactement?

\- Lelouch...

\- CC parle trop. Et elle me stalke quand je dors? 

\- Tu dois faire beaucoup de cauchemars.»

Lelouch se crispa, avalant une gorgée d'alcool d'un trait «Sur quoi bases-tu cette affirmation? Tu lis dans mes pensées quand je dors? 

\- J'en fais aussi.

\- Ha c'est pour ça que tu es venu? Parce que tu ne peux pas fermer l’œil.» Il était presque soulagé que ça soit la raison, plutôt qu'un mensonge maladroit ou un froid '' **je suis là parce que CC préfère manger des pizzas'** ', ce qui lui prouverait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et qu'il se sentait juste obligé. «Tu aurais pu trouver une distraction plus intéressante que l'empereur honni de tous.»

Suzaku soupira, avant d'admettre «Non Lelouch je...je suis venu parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.» Il vit de l’incrédulité dans le regard violet face à lui. Puis une étincelle moqueuse. Il réalisa douloureusement que « _Je le tue dans une dizaine de jours, que je lui dise que je me fais du soucis pour lui doit lui paraître ironique.»_ Et aussi qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à sa santé au début du règne, allant parfois jusqu'à le brutaliser. Pour Lelouch, il n'était pas gentil à ce moment, il faisait preuve de pitié envers lui. Une pitié mal placée.

«Tu es devenu si maigre et tes cernes...

\- Qu'importe? Pourquoi faire attention à ma santé quand je ne verrais pas la fin du mois? Que je ne passerais pas les quinze prochains jours? Quelle importance que je prenne soin de moi Suzaku?

\- Arrête de me rappeler que...

\- Tu vas m'embrocher sous peu?» Il haussa les épaules «Quel est ton problème? Tu vas venger Euphy et débarrasser le monde d'un monstre, avant d'en d'aider à en créer un nouveau bien meilleur en protégeant Nunnally.

\- Tu n'es pas un...» Il fut coupé par un rire éraillé, horrible. Mais se reprit pour protester, plus faiblement, ses yeux brillant étrangement «Lelouch, ne peux-tu pas tenter de...

\- Profiter du temps qui me reste? Et avec qui Suzaku? Et comment? Si tu veux, on peut avancer le Requiem à après-demain. Ca ne me prendra que quelques papiers à remplir et on verra ça comme un caprice de ma part, mais on pense déjà si horriblement de moi. Ca ne changera pas grand chose.

\- NON.» Il frappa du poings contre le bureau, la détresse résonnant dans sa voix «Si tu l'avance, alors ne compte plus sur moi. Je pars et tu devras changer tes plans!»

Si Lelouch est surpris par cet éclat de voix, il n'en montre rien «Après tout si mon assassin veut maintenir la date du grand final.

\- Arrêtes.» La voix du japonais se brisa, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux de jade «S'il te plaît, arrête» Il s'en voulait de plus en plus. _Comment n'a-t-il jamais pu voir la souffrance dans le regard de l'empereur? Est-ce qu'il était-il trop conduit par la haine et la rancœur?_ Il s'en veut maintenant, et sait que c'est peut-être déjà trop tard pour aider celui qu'il considère toujours comme son ami, malgré tout. «Peut-on parler d'autre chose? Je t'en supplie»

La douleur dans les yeux émeraude calma l'empereur qui termina son verre et se laissa aller sur sa chaise, acceptant cette supplique, incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à son meilleur (seul) ami. «Je suis content que ta mort ne soit pas réelle, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois vivant Suzaku»

 _Les deux savent que c'est sincère. Que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais souhaité la mort de son chevalier bien-aimé, quelque soit le contexte._ Ca fait mal mais Suzaku se reprenant, les resservant, osa demander: «Tu es allé voir Nunnally?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne veut pas voir le monstre. Qu'elle n'a rien à dire à l'empereur démon.» Sa voix se fissure, il ravala un nouveau sanglot. Et boit une gorgée de sa boisson, luttant contre la vague de désespoir. «J'ai préparé son plat préféré et ordonner aux serviteurs de lui porter. Peut-être qu'elle va reconnaître que c'est moi qui l'ai préparé...peut-être qu'elle va refuser de manger...je ne peux plus rien faire.»

 _Est-ce de la pitié que Suzaku ressent?_ _Il ne sait pas._ Mais il ne voit qu'un ami brisé, qu'il ne peut pas (plus) réparer. Il pourrait refuser de continuer avec le plan mais il sait que la conclusion est inévitable maintenant. Avant, au début du règne, _peut-être que si ils s'y étaient pris différemment...si seulement la colère ne l'avait pas autant aveuglé, si il avait insisté pour savoir la vérité au sujet de Euphémia...Si seulement il avait convaincu Lelouch de faire un long règne de paix pour s’absoudre de ses crimes plutôt que se sacrifier pour détruire un monde de haine..._

_...avant peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent._

«Je n'en peux plus.

\- Nous somme deux alors Lelouch.» La chaleur de l'alcool le détend et il fixa son empereur dont les joues sont rosies. Son physique ne l'aidait pas à encaisser l'ivresse aussi bien que lui. _C'est mauvais d'oublier ses soucis comme ça, il en a conscience mais a ce stade, est-ce que ça a un importance pour le jeune monarque?_ Pas vraiment.

«J'aimerais que Zero demande à Nunnally, lui donne l'idée de déplacer la tombe de Suzaku Kururugi avec la mienne et...»

 _De nous enterrer ensemble._ Lelouch ne dit pas ces mots, mais Suzaku les comprend. Il sait que sa sépulture (vide) risque d'être profaner par des gens haineux dès la mort de l'empereur. Lelouch pense à le protéger de ça, ou de protéger son plan jusqu'à la fin. Ou peut-être veut-il l'illusion d'être enterré près de son ami. Peut-être les trois.

«Elle est vide de toute façon. Et vu comment je suis censé être mort dans l'explosion du Lancelot, ça ne surprendrait aucun profanateur je pense...» Mais la symbolique est forte. Il le sait. Comme si Lelouch lui demandait de ne pas le laisser seul dans la mort. Unis ensemble de l'autre côté, même si lui serait toujours vivant. Il a peur et Suzaku ne le réalise que maintenant. Et il a honte. _C'est trop dur pour un adolescent. Il se brise en morceaux et personne n'est là pour le ramasser, personne ne se soucie._ CC lui avait dit que son ami souffrait, espérait un geste, même infime de sa part. Il avait toujours répliqué qu'elle était le bouclier, que c'était à elle que revenait la tâche de donner le réconfort.

Il était en colère contre Lelouch. Mais il savait que si il laissait tomber ses barrières et fixait ce regard déjà éteint, il ne pourrait plus entretenir cette rancune. _Pas quand il restait si peu de temps. Pas quand Lelouch se sacrifiait pour le monde._ Et pas quand il réalisait que personne ne garderait un souvenir positif de lui. Tout le monde se rappellerait de lui comme d'un monstre, même Nunnally. _ **Surtout Nunnally.**_

Comme si il comprenait, devinait, ses pensées, le britannique ordonna «Ne dis rien à ma sœur.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas avoir de faux souvenirs de toi. Je ne la laisserais pas haïr ton souvenir. Elle doit savoir la vérité Lelouch, elle en a le droit!

\- Suzaku.

\- Tu ne m'ordonneras pas ça Lelouch. Même si je dois lui écrire une lettre qui serait post-mortem au yeux de tous, trouvée mystérieusement dans ta chambre. Comme si tu l'avais caché après l'avoir trouvé et..

\- Tu me menace de tous révéler?

\- Seulement à ELLE! Elle a le droit de savoir. Jeremiah lui dira si je ne le fais pas, il refusera qu'elle entretienne de la haine pour toi. Ca serait trop dur pour lui. Ta mort est déjà injuste Lelouch, ne laisse pas ta soeur vivre avec un mensonge, tu ne mérite pas qu'elle haïsse ton souvenir.»

L'empereur eut un rire amer «Tu as raison.» Il termina son verre, l'alcool lui tournant la tête «De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, je ne serais plus là pour t'ordonner de te taire et de ne rien lui dire.»

\- Arrête." Un sanglot le secoua, malgré lui "Ne parle plus de ta mort...s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord...» Il se passa la main sur le visage, tout tournant autour de lui «Je lui écrirais une lettre. Juste à elle.»

Suzaku se leva et contourna le bureau, posant ses mains sur les épaules (maigres, trop maigres), regardant deux yeux violets flous, embrumés par le vin. «Lelouch. Regardes-moi.»

 _Tu ne veux pas le faire n'est-ce pas? Tu ne veux pas...Comment en était-il arrivé là?_ Et lui dans sa colère et sa rancune avait détourné les yeux, refusant de voir cette souffrance, ce désespoir, malgré la nausée qui lui avait serrée la gorge quand il avait appris le plan. Quand il s’entraînait, l'épée lui paraissait lourde et il imaginait déjà un liquide écarlate dessus. La nuit, il rêvait du final encore et encore. Il imaginait les yeux qui l'avaient toujours fascinés, se fermant à jamais. Il imaginait des mots cruels dis à son oreille dans un dernier souffle. _Pourquoi Lelouch lui pardonnerait?_ _Quand lui ne lui pardonnait pas et le laissait souffrir? Ou plutôt commençait à pardonner et n'avait pas le courage de reculer?_

Rendu honnête par le liquide qu'il avait bu, refoulant ses larmes, Lelouch attrapa les mains marquées du japonais «Ne me laisses pas seul. C'est juste quelque jours Suzaku. Juste un peu plus d'une semaine...ne me laisse pas les vivre tout seul.»

 _Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Suzaku pour prendre sa décision._ «D'accord, je serais là, jusqu'au dernier matin» Il se mordilla la lèvre «Je te le promets» _Il ne supportait plus cette souffrance._ Il devait lui apporter juste un peu de réconfort, pour le peu de temps qui lui restait. «Je ne te laisserais pas...»

Et quand des bras tremblants entourèrent son corps, il rendit l'étreinte sans hésitation, posant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Lelouch.

Si c'était la seule chose que Lelouch voulait...

...Ne pas être seul pour le peu de temps qui lui restait...

...Suzaku allait lui accorder sa présence et du réconfort, autant qu'il en avait besoin, pour qu'il trouve la force et la douceur dont il avait besoin avant le grand final qui allait les briser tous les deux pour de bon.

Une semaine? C'était tout ce qui restait à Lelouch et Suzaku.

Dans une semaine, il n'y aurait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Juste Zero.


End file.
